


Hunks in Trunks

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dolphins, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione's relaxing holiday in the Florida Keys is about to get stormy. How much trouble could come from the guests in Bungalow Two?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Out of the Box [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Hunks in Trunks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for #OffTheBeatenPath2020 in hermione's Haven  
> Written for #TropesAndFandoms Square 43 in Melting Pott Fanfiction
> 
> A special "Thank you" to GaeilgeRua for her inspirational quote and title of this little story.
> 
> Based onthe following prompt:  
> Hermione's tropical vacation is just about over, but just as she prepares to depart, a hurricane begins to approach. She needs to hunker down, but luckily, the cute guy she was flirting with during his trip is hunkering down with her.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50027861786/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione curled her toes into the sand. She had been enjoying this holiday. No magical creatures popping up from behind bushes or villains waving wands in the shadows. Today, she was spending the day with dolphins. The host for the bungalows where she was staying had warned about weather coming in, but Hermione was not worried. She had a portkey scheduled for two days from now and she was determined to enjoy relaxing. Her host had also warned her about the hunks in trunks in Bungalow Two. It seems that at least one of them had a reputation that preceded him.

The Dolphin Research Center and it’s Veteran’s Garden was the main reason she had come to the Florida Keys. She had a collection of seeds to add to the magical section of the Veteran’s Garden. She had been given permission by both the ministry and the couple who established and still runs the Dolphin Center. A small plaque had already been set in the section where she would be planting asphodel, moly and umbrella flowers later this afternoon. But, that was later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy her time with the dolphins.

“Hey, Buck, leave that dolphin alone.” A deep voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts about her time in the water. “That’s mine. Your dolphin is over there with him.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” another deep voice chuckled as she looked around the Dolphin Encounter area. “Just making sure you knew the plan.”

“Wrong answer, old friend.” The blond hunk in trunks shrugged and splashed water at the dark-haired hunk. “I’m Army, not Navy. And, can we drop the captain stuff for a few days. I would like to enjoy my vacation without the extra attention.”

“Watch the water, buddy.” The dark-haired hunk pointed to his left arm. “I do not want to damage what Suri made for me. It may look normal, but the electronics she put in here can still short out if they get wet.”

“Give it a rest, both of you.” A dark-skinned hunk joined the two other hunks in trunks. “The only way that thing will short out is if you tear the material covering it. We are in the water, and you two are old enough to know better. I am not your daddy.”

“He might be right,” the blond shrugged again and looked at the dolphin trainer that was behind him. “Lead the way. I’m sure Bucky and Sam will catch up.”

Hermione shook her head as she watched the three grown men act like small boys as they played in the water and followed their assigned trainers to their dolphin encounter. “Ma’am?” A soft voice appeared at her shoulder. “The dolphins are ready for you now.”

Hermione looked at the trainer beside her and smiled. “Lead the way. I have been looking forward to this for quite a while.”

* * *

Hermione was enjoying the cool breeze rocking her hammock. Her time with the dolphins and in the Veteran’s Garden had become the highlight of her holiday. A chorus of familiar voices interrupted her review of the events of the day.

“Okay, Wingman, why should I put down my beer, pack up my stuff, and get ready to leave tomorrow?”

“Because, old man, the weather map is not looking good. There is a storm coming this way, and it is hurricane season.”

“Look at the sky. No clouds just stars. Not even a thought of an ache in my arm.”

“Bucky, I’m telling you, something bad is coming, and we need to head home.”

“You two sound like an old married couple. I’m going to the hammocks until you settle this.”

Hermione closed her eyes as the blond in the trio walked towards the empty hammock beside hers. “I hope they weren’t bothering you too much.”

“No bother. They just remind me of some friends from home.” Hermione smiled and put out her hand. “Hermione Granger, Bungalow Three. The weather has been a topic of discussion for the last few days.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Granger.” The blond clasped her hand in a firm handshake. “Steve Rogers, Bungalow Two. The married couple over there are friends from work, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.”

“Call me Hermione.” She watched Steve sink into the hammock beside her. “What’s up with those two? Are they always like that?”

Steve looked over to the tiki bar where Sam and Bucky continued to argue. “Oh, Sam and Bucky will be fine. They just have different ways of making their points. Sam spends a lot of time in the sky, so he is always watching the weather. Bucky spent too many years away from us, so I try to enjoy the time we have back.”

“Were the three of you at the Dolphin Rescue yesterday?” Hermione stuck a foot out of the hammock to start it swaying. “The squabble I just heard you three have sounded an awful lot like one I heard when I was there.”

“You heard that?” Steve ducked his chin as a blush crept into his cheeks. “Unfortunately, that would have been us. It is actually nice to have time in a place where SHIELD can’t reach us easily. Work has been intense lately.”

“Sounds like my life at the Ministry.” Hermione sighed. “I ended up doing some Ministry business even as a part of this holiday.”

Steve and Hermione rocked quietly for a few minutes. Until Hermione’s brain caught up with what he said, and she dropped her foot to the ground and stopped swaying. “Wait a minute. Did you say SHIELD? The only Steve Rogers I have heard of in connection with that organization is Captain America…”

“The one and only,” Steve’s voice was a whisper in the dark. “Can you not broadcast it too loudly? It has been nice to have a vacation where very few people recognize or bother me.”

“Not a problem,” Hermione whispered in return. “Being a war hero is not my favorite thing. Makes going anywhere awkward. That’s why I am taking a holiday here. No one in this set of islands has heard of the Battle of Hogwarts, and it’s heroes.”

“Are you supposed to be in Washington DC next week?” Steve’s question caught Hermione by surprise. “Fury said something about meeting with some British agents from the thier Ministry of Magic to discuss partnerships and mutual aid.”

“That would be another reason why I took my holiday here.” Hermione pushed off the ground to start her hammock swinging again. “Harry and Ron are supposed to meet me in Washington next week. The Minister seems to think sending the ‘Golden Trio’ will impress Muggles. I always worry about what those two will get into when we are not in meetings.”

“On your left,” Sam muttered as he and Bucky walked beside the hammocks. “We really do need to think about heading out in the morning. Even the bartender says this storm could be bad if the winds don’t shift. I would rather be in DC than here if it does hit.”

“Looks like the boys have made up and think I need to pack.” Steve rolled out of his hammock. “Do you have time for breakfast in the morning?”

“I’d love to have breakfast in the morning.” Hermione smiled as she watched Steve scratch the back of his head. “Meet me at the tiki bar about 8?”

“I’d love to.” Steve smiled and tipped his head towards his retreating friends. “Good night, Hermione.”

“Night, Steve.”

* * *

A pounding on the door of her bungalow dragged Hermione from her dream. “Hermione, get up. The storm’s coming!”

“Steve, is that you?” Hermione reached for her robe and wand as she stumbled towards the door. “It’s the middle of the night. What is going on?”

“Sam was right.” Steve’s voice could barely be heard above the wind. “Everyone is gathering in the storage room of the tiki bar. Bucky and Sam are checking the other bungalows.”

“ _Lumos_.” Hermione flicked her wand, and a blue light filled her bungalow. “I’m right behind you. How bad is the wind?”

“Where can I get a light like that?” Steve held out his hand as Hermione reached the door. “The power is out so we may need that to get everyone to shelter.”

“Just lead the way,” Hermione shouted as she grabbed Steve’s hand. “This light only works if I am holding my wand. How many more bungalows have to be cleared?”

“Steve! Hurry up!” Bucky’s voice cut through the wind. “The other bungalows were empty. You two are the last ones out there.”

“On our way!” Steve yelled back at Bucky.

“Hang on tight. We’ll be with the others in a couple of minutes,” Steve told Hermione as he turned towards Bucky’s voice. “Just have to fight the wind to get there.”

Steve and Hermione staggered into the storage room as Bucky struggled to hold the door open for them. “Is it going to hold, Buck?” Steve asked as they watched Bucky tug the door closed behind them.

“My arm will hold just fine,” Bucky answered as he changed his grip on the door. “I’m not as sure about the door. Sam’s got WetSat pulled up on his phone. He says the storm could miss us or eliminate us. He is not being helpful.”

“I am not Vison, old man,” Sam grumbled as he watched the screen of his phone. “Just hang on to that door and pray. It’s looking like we are going to get lots of wind, but the storm may pass east of us.”

Hermione and Steve huddled together on a stack of pallets as they watched Bucky and Sam trade barbs and entertained the other bungalow guests. Steve held his wrist under the glow of Hermione’s wand and checked his watch. “It is oh-five-hundred, and we are going to be here for a while. We should probably try to find some breakfast.”

Hermione pulled out a box that had been poking her in the back. “I think I may have found some. Pop-tarts anyone?”

Hermione spent the next few minutes handing out silver packets of Pop-Tarts to the people that had gathered in the storage room. Steve had found some bottled water and was passing out bottles as they worked around each other.

“Catch,” Steve grabbed a couple of packages of Pop-Tarts and threw them at Bucky and Sam.

“Aim better, old man,” Sam grinned as he caught both packets before they hit Bucky in the back of the head. “This is not tryouts for the Yankees.”

“Could I get a hand here?” Bucky’s voice filled the small space. “It is a little difficult to open these things with only one hand.”

Hermione and Steve tried not to laugh as they watched Sam and Bucky struggle to open the Pop-Tart packet. “I have seen creative approaches to things, but I don’t think I have seen that approach.” Hermione giggled as she watched each man try to grab a side of the slippery packet and pull. “Should we tell them it would work better if only one of them was trying to open the packet?”

“No,” Steve’s chuckle tickled Hermione’s ear. “This is too much fun. This is the best I have seen them work together in months.”

The howling of the wind soon dominated the conversations in the small room. Hermione laid her head on Steve’s shoulder as they waited for the storm to pass.

“Hermione, wake up.” Steve’s gentle nudge startled Hermione from her nap. “The storm is over. Sam says we should be able to go out and check for damages. It looks like the worst of the storm passed to the east and spent more time over the water than it did land.”

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. “How long was I asleep? What did I miss?”

“Not long and not much.” Steve shrugged. “I took a nap myself. Bucky and Sam kept an eye and arm on everything after they got Bucky’s breakfast open.”

“Are you done flirting?” Bucky’s grumpy voice interrupted their conversation. “Some of us would like to see the damage so they can go back to the bungalow and collapse. Would you like to do the honors?”

Steve walked over to the door and carefully pushed against it. With a loud creak, the door opened to a windblown scene. “Looks like most of the damage is downed trees and some shingles. I think everyone can go back to their bungalows and wait for more information.”

“I’ll take people to Bungalows One and Six.” Sam stepped out of the storage room and pushed palm fronds off of the path. “I have a feeling we are going to be called out as soon as the damage assessment is done.”

“I’ll take people back to Bungalows Four and Five.” Bucky followed Sam out of the storage area. “They had palm trees close to them, so don't be surprised if I call for one of you two to help.”

“I’ll check our bungalow and Bungalow Three.” Steve put his hand on the small of Hermione's back to lead her out of the storage room. “I’ll check for messages from Fury after I get Hermione back to her bungalow.”

Hermione and Steve walked through the storm debris as they made their way from the tiki bar to her bungalows. Steve took his time looking around for damage and clearing paths for the other guests as they went.

“Looks like more breakfast is out of the question.” Steve pointed to the food truck that served breakfast every morning. “It is going to need some work before they can serve food here again.”

“That’s a shame.” Hermione frowned as she looked over the area where she had eaten breakfast every morning. “I was looking forward to breakfast with you this morning. My portkey to Washington DC activates this afternoon.”

“What about the Pop-Tarts and water we had during the storm?” Steve teased Hermione as they reached the door to her bungalow. “Nothing says breakfast date like strawberry pastry and warm water.”

“As thrilling as that was, it is not my idea of a proper breakfast.” Hermione opened the door to her bungalow. “Maybe some other time…”

Steve grabbed Hermione’s hand and brought it up to his lips. Softly, he kissed her hand. “I’d like that. Can I call you when I get back to DC?”

“I’ll send you an owl next week.” Hermione stepped into her bungalow and turned to close the door. “They are great at finding people. Mobiles are not quite as reliable around me as they are for Muggles.”

“On your left,” Sam yelled as he walked through the common area. “Stop flirting and get packing. Fury called, and we have work to do.”

“I guess I’d better go.” Steve could feel a blush creep up his neck. “It’s been nice to meet you. I guess I’ll see you when we are both in Washington.”

“I guess so. I had better pack anyway.” Hermione smiled. “I do have a portkey to catch…”

“And he has a world to save,” Bucky threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Later, doll.”

Hermione watched Bucky drag Steve back towards their bungalow. She could not stop the grin from spreading across her face. “Our host was right,” she yelled at the retreating figures. “I really should have watched out for the hunks in trunks in Bungalow Two.”

“Owl me!” Steve’s laughing reply was cut off by Sam closing the door to their bungalow.

**Author's Note:**

> For more informationabout the dolphin rescue and Veteran's garden that Hermione visited, go to [Dolphin Rescue Center and Veteran’s Garden](https://dolphins.org/)


End file.
